


Let Me Show You My Gundam

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Matt’s a doctor, Shiro’s a teacher, idk if that’s a word, in a perfect world amirite, m for language and general vulgarness, sorta - Freeform, tinder au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Shiro is tired of the blind dates and vulgar messages he receives through his dating app, and is about to give up hope when one person manages to pique his interest. Based on the ‘Gundam Love Story’ post I saw on tumblr.





	Let Me Show You My Gundam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsandivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/gifts).



> Hey everyone. I’m finally posting this fic after sitting on it since like last year, lol. Anyway, special thanks to Silverine and Eilera
> 
> Gundam Love Story here 
> 
> Also, this will probably be the last fic I post to this account and I want to thank everyone who has supported me on my journey. I couldn’t be here without you guys.

Shiro stares down at his phone, another alert from that damn dating app Lance set him up on blinking away. He sighs, tired of the the creeps and rando dick pics he’s been getting lately. It’s a constant barrage of borderline harassment and part of Shiro can’t believe how many men send unsolicited images as icebreakers.

 

He’s seen more dick these last two weeks than he has his entire _twentygayteen_ as Lance so eloquently put it. In fact, his entire year has been Lance setting him up on blind dates and dating sites because ‘ _you just need a quality man in your life, Shiro’._

 

He's starting to see a constant in his dating disasters.

 

He opens the message anyway, on the hopes someone worth his time will respond to his profile.

  


The icon of the man who messaged him is cute enough, but only half of his face is shown, the rest hidden behind long ginger hair and a ball cap. Shiro assumes it’s for aesthetic but he’d have liked to see his whole face. His username is 00HOLT9001–whatever that means. He checks his profile anyway.

 

There is a quote from someone named Heero Yui, ‘ _Do what you want, the way you want to,’_ and that's inspiring in it’s own way he supposes. The man works at a hospital and is about Shiro’s age. His hobbies include, ‘but not limited to’, _short walks on the beach (bad leg), long sci fi marathons, (not) working out, building (and succeeding) robots, eating Chinese takeout,_ and _spending time with family._ Shiro raises his eyebrows in surprise. This guy doesn’t seem like a creep, but a rather wholesome normal person— but he’s been fooled before. (See: _Italian Stallion msg ‘Send Nudes.’)_ He opens the message thread, a nervous yet thrilling fear coursing through him at the prospect of maybe having finally found a decent person to chat with.

 

It’s even more promising when he’s greeted with a _Hello, I’m Matt. It’s nice to meet you._

 

The proper punctuation alone is enough to stir his excitement.

 

_Hi, I’m Shiro._

 

There isn’t another message until later, when Shiro is exhausted after a long day of teaching pre-teens that ‘Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell’ and the snickers that followed because apparently even science isn’t excluded from meme territory.

 

He waits until he’s showered and lying comfortably in bed to check his app. His body and mind finally relaxed and ready to have an ‘adult conversation’, hopefully, with _Matt._

 

_How are you?_

 

Shiro smiles. So far so good. This could be the start he’s been looking for when he’s yet to see any untoward photos.

 

_I’m well, yourself?_

 

The reply comes in just minutes, followed by the ever illustrious ellipsis indicating Matt is typing.

 

_Good, good._

 

_…_

 

_Want to see my Gundam?_

 

The sound of Shiro’s phone thudding to the floor is a sign of his thinning patience.

 

Shiro ignores the app after that and doesn’t even think about it for the next few days. It isn’t until Lance finds him in the teachers lounge that his troubles start again.

 

He faces the microwave, heating up leftovers and tapping his fingers to the rhythm of the clock as it ticks down when he hears Lance snickering behind him. Shiro looks over his shoulder to find that he left his phone unlocked on the table and the biology teacher is scrolling through it. The rocks dropping in his gut are unsettling.

 

“Damn, Shiro,” He says, whistling as Shiro blanches. He never deleted those other message threads, pics and all still very much there in front of Lances’ face, “Please tell me you hooked up with one of these guys.”

 

His fingers hover for a moment over the screen, before tapping away. “Send this guy a reply. Do you see this dick? This is a good dick.”

 

“Lance!” Shiro hisses, eyes scanning the lounge and catching the eyes of some of the other teachers, one of whom stopped mid bite into their pp&j sandwich. He smiles forcibly, before he snatching his phone, “Stop it. I’m not messaging anyone only interested in sex.”

 

Lance kicks back in his chair, tapping his chin thoughtfully, “My friend has a brother that’s—“

 

“No, just, no more.” It’s the statement that makes Shiro realize how _tired_ of all this he is. Sure, he hasn’t been with someone since Adam back in college, but he doesn’t need to be defined by his relationship status. He’s been voted teacher of the year at his middle school three years straight thank you.

 

He pockets his phone with a huff as the microwave beeps, alerting the lounge that Shiro’s now overheated rubbery lasagna was done. It didn’t matter, he had lost his appetite.

 

He sits heavily next to Lance, however, his lunch steaming and the noodles extra crispy on the edges. His picks it apart with his fork as Lance pats him on the back, “Don’t worry buddy. The right guy is out there somewhere.”

 

Shiro lips pull tight, into something he isn’t sure comes off as a smile, but he’s grateful for the encouragement.

 

If only he believed it.

 

Browsing emails on his phone later that night was a task Shiro hated but a necessary evil. Emails could come at anytime, and Shiro could open his inbox to at least ten complaints or suggestions on how to better the students learning experience from overbearing soccer moms. At least other teachers passive aggressive complaining about the student body was entertaining, this was down right excruciating..

 

But it’s a notification that pops up at the top of his phone that easily draws his eyes away from the monotony of school drama. A picture message from _Matt._ Shiro rolls his eyes, believing that Matt doesn’t know when to quit and finally decided to send a dick pic of his own. Not the least bit interested, he swipes his thumb to dismiss the alert, only to accidentally tap it. He groans as the app opens and pulls up the message thread and what he sees cause his eyebrows to meet his hairline.

 

It’s an image of an actual Gundam. A model from those anime’s his brother used to watch. It’s blue and red and it has a wingspan nearly as wide as the model is long. A small message is attached below the image.

 

_Isn’t it awesome?_

 

Shiro’s lip quirks on one side, and against his better judgement, types a simple _yeah._

 

Another image comes in five minutes after that. A white gundam this time and Shiro realizes he was actually waiting for a response, the message thread still open.

 

_This one took 8.5 hours over a few weekends but it’s my pride and joy. I call her my angel of death._

 

Shiro replies and before he knows it, they’ve messaged each other into the early hours of the day. Matt is unlike what he expected. He’s kind and smart, yet he makes puns like there’s no tomorrow. Which Shiro can admit is a little endearing, but mostly exasperating. He also happens to live in the next town over and works at the hospital in the ER just a few miles from the town center, yet Shiro carefully avoids any talk of meeting up. A few kind messages doesn’t equate to a safe situation and while Shiro is perfectly capable to handing himself, he’d rather not be an easy target.

 

But.

 

Getting to know Matt through messages shouldn’t be too bad. Lots of people have met and lived happy lives like this. Plus, it will get Lance off his back and no more blind dates. Win win.

 

That’s not to say he isn’t curious, however. Even after a few more weeks of pleasant exchange they haven’t shared much in terms of ‘selfies’ but Shiro was able to find Matts LinkedIn profile where a more professional photo is displayed as his icon. His long auburn hair hangs in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, stray bangs framing his face. He has a scar just below his left eye on his cheek and his rectangular plastic frames reflect the flash from the camera.

 

It was a nice shot and if Shiro visits the page to take peeks at it when he’s feeling down, or if Matt texts him a joke, well that’s his business (and he resolutely ignores Lance’s comment of _Stalker much?_ cause that’s most definitely NOT what’s happening. Matt just has a cute face and Shiro likes to look at it).

 

Yet, the more he talks to Matt, the more his interest grows and it’s getting harder to not suggest a meetup. He wants to know more about this gundam building, people-fixing, mystery man on the other side of the message thread. He wants to see him in person, maybe to touch, just to be sure he was real.

 

His chance to meet Matt comes sooner than expected.

 

It was only a matter of time before Shiro ended up in the hospital. Spring break was as much a vacation for him as it is to his students and a weekend trip rock climbing with his brother Keith was a vacation he’s been looking forward to for weeks.

 

Except, when the support under his foot gives way, and he swings just right into the rock wall, he’s certain the stars he sees aren’t the ones he admires at night.

 

The ride in the ambulance to the ER is a series of blurs but he distinctly remembers lying in a hospital bed with Keith’s restless tapping of his foot.

 

“Where is the doctor. He should have been here by now.” Keith grumbles but Shiro’s not really listening, nursing a terrible headache.

 

He lays against the bed, back raised and eyes closed, silently praying that a blessed deity would walk through those doors with an IV bag full of sweet sweet pain killers. Yet at Keith’s incessant foot tapping, he can feel his carefully constructed control slipping.

 

“Keith?”

 

His brother is by his side in an instant, and even with closed eyes can he feel Keith’s hands hover over him, waiting to perform any need Shiro has. Which, is good for him because he can’t take one more second of the grating _thump, thump, thump_ of his boots on the linoleum.

 

“Can you please get me an apple juice from the cafeteria?”

 

“Of course, I’ll be right back,” Keith obeys, sliding his jacket on and opening the door. He hesitates for a moment, before adding, “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

The door eases shut, and Shiro huffs. Like he’s in any position to just get up and wander the hospital. But the quiet is nice, and not even the machine humming next to him is all that bothersome. It’s actually relaxing, a white noise in an otherwise quiet space, and he finds himself starting to slip away.

 

“Nuh uh, none of that mister.”

 

Shiro’s eyes pop open at the new, unfamiliar voice that breaks the silence. He hadn’t even heard the door open. Yet, the quiet lulling beeping of his heart monitor picks up slightly when his eyes settle on his doctor. His very familiar faced doctor. The same faced doctor he’s long since memorized his linkedin profile pic of.

 

_It’s his gundam husbando._

 

Matt’s face scrunches inquisitively at the monitor, but sensing no immediate action is needed, he pulls up a chair and a file folder and sits next to him.

 

“I’m Doctor Holt,” He introduces and Shiro is internally choking on air, but takes the offered hand anyway. Typical of a doctor, his hands are cold and dry but there is something uniquely warm about them anyway.

 

Shiro stays quiet the whole time Matt takes his vitals, praying to anyone that the doctor won’t comment on his racing heart or the thin sheen of sweat forming over his skin. He pretends to not admire his long ginger hair and what it would feel like running his fingers through. Or the bright amber of his eyes when Shiro’s asked to follow his finger and it takes all his strength to not follow them instead.

 

Matt is so much more attractive in person! He’s never been this nervous around anyone. But surely Matt has to recognize him? His own profile pic is a bit obscure but there is no denying the white floof of bangs and right arm prosthetic is anyone else but him.

 

“Vitals look good, I’m ordering a CT scan and a follow up MRI to check for any damages. Hopefully I don’t see you in here again.”

 

“Yeah, “ He replies, yet even he can’t hide his face from pulling down. The thin sheet is a good enough distraction for his fingers, however, as his doctor pulls out his phone. Maybe Shiro didn’t make such a good first impression? Coming in with a near concussion, dressed in tatty hospital rags as his toes peek out from the end of the too short sheet. Not a moment later though, does his phone ring on the bedside table next to him.

 

He really has no desire to check it, wanting to stew in his disappointment a little longer, but his gut is telling him to pick it up anyway. And when he does, his eyes widen and he opens the phone. A message alert from 00HOLT9001 opens and his stomach flips.

 

_But maybe for coffee?_

 

Shiro looks up at Matt, who is slipping his own phone back into his pristine white coat with a small smile on his face. The message thread sits between them, a bridge of sorts, and all Shiro has to do is walk over it.

 

Matt leans in slightly, covering his mouth with his hand, gesturing towards the door, “My boss would flip if she saw me trying to fraternize with the patients.” The doctor winks, “I’ve got more rounds but I’ll be back to check on you.” Back to business apparently, he scratches a few notes in his folder before walking backwards and finger guns Shiro as he walks out.

 

Outside his room, he can see the shadow of Matt hailing a nurse but a giddy feeling bubbles in his chest and he’s suddenly reminded of the teenage girls in his class that fawn over the popular boys.

 

Shiro waits until Matt has left the vicinity to type back a simple _yes_ , and the reply is almost instant.

 

_Maybe I can show you my other gundam sometime. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

Shiro laughs out loud, he can’t even be mad about it.

 

“What are you laughing about?”

 

Shiro drops his phone in his lap and finds Keith standing at his bedside with a juice box in his hand. He clears his throat, gingerly taking the offered beverage before answering, “Nothing, just a funny meme on my phone.”

 

Keith eyes him suspiciously and he distracts himself by sipping from his box. He’s decided he’d let Matt show him any Gundam he wants.

  
  
  
  



End file.
